


Can You Feel The Love?

by Geekygirl24



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Lion King (1994) References, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: “I can’t believe, in the hundreds and thousands of years that you’ve been alive, that you’ve never seen The Lion King!” She exclaimed, waving the DVD around in the air, as the rest of the group looked on, unamused.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	Can You Feel The Love?

It was Nile’s idea.

Most downtime ideas were her ideas, but this one she insisted on.

“I can’t believe, in the hundreds and thousands of years that you’ve been alive, that you’ve never seen The Lion King!” She exclaimed, waving the DVD around in the air, as the rest of the group looked on, unamused.

Well, Joe had to admit to being amused.

“Technically we saw Hamlet on the first night it was performed.” Nicky softly spoke up, a small smile on his face, “What year was that?”

“Somewhere between 1599 and 1601.” Andy shrugged, “We couldn’t spend too much time in England, remember?”

“Ah.” Nicky winced at the memory, “Yes.”

“What? What happened?”

“Let’s just say that England was not kind to Italians or Catholics back then.” Nicky answered, “Even though the majority of the plots against the Queen happened in the 1570’s and 80’s.”

The look on Nicky’s face indicated that it was one of those subjects that he didn’t want to talk about.

Nile wasn’t overly aware of what happened during these plots, but she vaguely remembered what her History teacher said about England at the time of the Tudors.

A lot of burnings and beheadings if she remembered correctly.

Clearing her throat, she changed the subject. “The fact that you even know this was based off of Hamlet, tells me that you’re secret Disney nerds.”

Silence.

“Knew it.” She smirked, grateful that this safe house contained a DVD player.

…………………………………………………………………………….

“They do know that Hakuna Matata means ‘No trouble’, not no worries, right?” Andy muttered.

“Stop ruining my childhood.”

Nile knew they were secretly enjoying it. She’d spotted how they’d all fought to look away from the screen at Mufasa’s death… and she was pretty sure she’d heard Nicky mutter an unflattering Italian curse at the ‘Long live the King’ scene.

Having seen the film several hundred times (only a slight exaggeration… probably), Nile focused more on the reactions of the group.

She couldn’t really tell how Andy was feeling, but she thought the older woman was enjoying it

Joe and Nicky though…by the time ‘Can You Feel The Love Tonight’ was playing on the screen, Joe had his arm around Nicky’s shoulders, occasionally glancing down at the Italian with a soft smile.

It was sappy and cliché… exactly what she expected from them two.

Joe kissed Nicky just as Nala was making the bedroom eyes at Simba, and to be fair, it was an achievement that he managed to last this long.

And then Nicky moaned slightly.

“Boys, please.” Andy scolded fondly, “We’re watching a children’s film here.”

“You expect me to hold back when my love is in my arms and a romantic song is playing in the background?” Joe protested, thumb rubbing Nicky’s shoulder, as the other man snuggled closer, looking more content than Nile had ever seen before, “That would be like telling the Earth to stop orbiting the Sun!”

Not one of his more eloquent statements, but it still brought a daft smile onto Nile’s face.

They were so sweet.

Andy groaned, that fond smile still on his face, “Shut up and watch the film, or shut up and just go and kiss somewhere.”

“Are those our only options?” The smile on Joe’s face turned almost predatory, and honestly, Nile could understand why Nicky almost shivered in Joe’s arms.

“Joe…”

“…Alright, alright.” Joe brushed an apologetic kiss against Nicky’s lips, before pulling away, “We’ll behave.”

Nicky nodded, pulling away from a now-pouting Joe, only to use Joe’s legs as a pillow, eyes slipping closed as Joe’s fingers ran through his hair.

“Ssh.” Joe whispered, as he caught Nile’s eyes, “He needs the sleep.”

Niles nodded in understanding, before turning her attention back to the film.

Can you feel the love tonight indeed.


End file.
